


Be A Good Leader and Follow

by sunwukxng



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom!Ren, Lie and Cheat (RWBY), M/M, NWDE, Praise Kink, Sub!Jaune, There needs to be so much more Ren smut honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukxng/pseuds/sunwukxng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>valenbanpaia said: Jaune x Ren for the smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Good Leader and Follow

“Shush now, Jaune. Be a good leader and follow.”  


Firm fingers flexed in the head of blond hair they nestled themselves in. Eyes brimmed with tears as the cock tickled the back of his throat, causing the inexperienced leader to gag. 

Ren tutted, gently caressing Jaune’s ruddy face as withdrew, only to gently thrust into the warm wet cavern of his mouth once more.

“You’re doing wonderful, team leader,” Ren murmured, magenta eyes gazing at the man below him with a warmth born of compassion and respect. “You’re so perfect, you know that?”  


Jaune hummed around the cock in contentment, opening sapphire eyes to gaze into complimentary ones. 

“Are you ready?” Ren asked, brushing strands of Jaune’s hair out of the way. Jaune pulled off the cock before stroking it a few times, catching his breath as he uttered, “Y-yeah…”  


Ren smiled and led Jaune to the bed, where the leader lay on his back and spread himself out for Ren’s pleasure.


End file.
